Los cambios de estilo pueden llegar a ser necesarios
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu esta pasando el día tranquilamente cuando una pregunta la sorprende ¿Cual sera el resultado de aquella pregunta? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola ^^ aquí traigo otro nueva historia Sakamutsu así que espero que la disfrutéis *w*

Gintama no me pertenece y todos lo sabéis perfectamente xD

 **Los cambios de estilo pueden llegar a ser necesarios**

\- ¿Mucchi puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? - dijo la menor

Mutsu miro a su acompañante curiosa, Kagura nunca solía hacerle preguntas de ese tipo y desde que ambas se hicieron amigas no se habían contado nada de sus vidas, no es que no tuvieran curiosidad sobre la vida de la otra pero ellas sabían que sus vidas no fueron nada fáciles y no deseaban meter el dedo en la llaga así que por eso la repentina pregunta sorprendió tanto a Mutsu.

\- Supongo que si - respondió la morena

\- El otro día encontré en la Yorozuya una foto en la que salias tu con Sakamoto, la foto parecía tener un par de años puesto que tu te veías mas o menos de mi edad - comenzó a contar la menor - Y vi que en aquella época te vestías muy femenina por eso me preguntaba como acabaste vistiendo el tipo de ropas que llevas ahora -

Mutsu sabia de la foto que la chica estaba hablando, era una que había enviado Sakamoto a Gintoki una vez que crearon el Kaientai como tal. En esa foto ella llevaba ese vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba cuando era una adolescente. Mutsu sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron al pensar en sus motivos tras su cambio de vestimenta pero intento seguir pareciendo calmada y se decidió a darle una respuesta a la chica.

\- En aquel tiempo yo quería ser mas femenina y era tratada por todos los subordinados de mi padre como si yo fuera una joven adinerada por lo que intentaba comportarme como tal así que pensé que ese atuendo seria el mas apropiado además de que lo encontraba bastante bonito - explico la morena

\- ¿Y porque dejaste de usarlo? Seguro que todavía te quedaría bien y así dejarían de confundirte con un hombre - pregunto Kagura curiosa

\- Digamos que empezó a resultarme incómodo - dijo Mutsu avergonzada

\- ¿Incómodo? Pero si lo llevabas siempre deberías estar acostumbrada - comento Kagura

\- No era a mi a quien le resultaba incomodo... era a la tripulación - explico la morena

\- ¿A la tripulación? - pregunto la menor confundida

\- Digamos que cada vez que yo estaba cerca cierto idiota se desconcentraba y que si peleabamos contra alguien el mismo idiota acababa golpeado por estar mirando lo que no debía - confeso Mutsu avergonzada

\- Ahora entiendo - dijo la menor - ¿Así que dejaste de usar vestidos porque Sakamoto se te quedaba mirando todo el rato? -

\- Así es y lo peor de todo es que no era nada disimulado, una vez hundió toda la mercancía que acabábamos de recibir solo porque entre en la misma habitación - añadió la morena

\- Y así fue como se convirtió en el pervertido de hoy en día - añadió Kagura

\- Así es, aun recuerdo como toda la tripulación se ofreció voluntaria para comprarme un cambio de ropa con tal de que Sakamoto pudiera ser capaz de volver a concentrarse en el trabajo - explico Mutsu avergonzada

\- ¿Y aceptaste? - pregunto la menor

\- Les dije que ya elegiría algo yo sola y eso fue lo que hice aunque debo confesar que esta ropa es mucho mas cómoda para trabajar y pelear - explico la morena

\- Aun así encuentro injusto que tuvieras que cambiar solo por el y aun así se escape a bares y no haga el trabajo - añadió Kagura

\- Nadie me obligo a hacerlo, yo pensé que era lo mejor y lo hice porque quise además de que no soportaba ser vista como un trozo de carne - confeso Mutsu - Y ahora tengo el respeto que merezco por como soy así que me da igual lo que piensen de mi mientras que no interfiera en el trabajo

\- ¿Y no te gustaría que el piense que eres bonita? - pregunto la menor

Mutsu no supo que responder, la pregunta era algo que no esperaba y sus sentimientos eran algo confusos, por una parte le gustaría si el chico la trataba como a una chica pero por otra parte no quería ser tratada como a una inútil solo por eso a pesar de que ella sabia que Sakamoto no haría algo así pero ella quería ser su igual y para que eso siguiera así debía ser la chica cruel que siempre que el se escapaba del trabajo lo traía a rastras a la nave. No es que pudiera esperar ser algo mas para alguien como el, para un mujeriego como Sakamoto.

\- No pienso cambiar lo que soy, yo solo soy la mujer navaja como ellos me dicen y alguien como yo no lograra ser nunca linda, el tiempo en el que desee ser de otra manera ya llego a su fin y ahora solo quedo yo - declaro Mutsu

Kagura se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que no debería e intento arreglar su fallo.

\- Mucchi yo lo siento no quise decir- se disculpo la menor

\- No te preocupes no dijiste nada malo así que mejor cambiemos de tema - pidió la morena viendo como Kagura asentía con la cabeza

Las chicas siguieron hablando de diversos temas entre los que salio a relucir varias veces el rival de Kagura tal y como ella le decía. Un par de horas mas tarde las chicas decidieron dar por finalizada su charla y salieron del local donde se encontraban y el pobre dueño solo pudo estar agradecido de que las chicas no hubieran comido hasta el ultimo plato de su restaurante o estaría arruinado a pesar de que la morena pago la comida pero al ser un bufé de todo lo que puedas comer no fue suficiente para el pobre hombre. Las chicas hicieron el recorrido hasta el bar donde unas horas antes había desaparecido Sakamoto y la morena se dispuso a entrar para sacarlo a rastras pero para su sorpresa el chico se encontraba fuera de este y no estaba acompañado.

\- Hola chicas - dijo este al verlas llegar

\- ¿No estas dentro con tus amigas? - pregunto Mutsu muy sorprendida por la actitud del chico

\- Me aburría así que decidí salir a tomar aire - explico el chico

\- ¿Sakamoto estas borracho? - pregunto la mayor aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Que mala eres Mutsu - se quejo el moreno

\- Bueno Kagura lo mejor sera que me lleve a este idiota a la nave antes de que se quede dormido como borracho que es en la calle - explico Mutsu

\- Que no estoy borracho - se quejo Sakamoto pero fue ignorado por ambas chicas

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver la próxima vez que estés en la tierra Mucchi - dijo Kagura con una sonrisa

\- Seguro que si - afirmo la morena con una sonrisa

Kagura se marcho hacia la Yorozuya mientras que Sakamoto y Mutsu pusieron rumbo a la nave.

\- ¿Te divertiste Mutsu? - pregunto Sakamoto sonriendo

\- Sabes que si - admitió ella

\- Me alegro de que tengas amigos como una chica normal - añadió Sakamoto

\- Idiota por supuesto que tengo amigos - dijo la chica

\- Pero nunca te veo salir con nadie por eso yo- explico el chico pero fue interrumpido por Mutsu

\- Tu también eres mi amigo - confeso la morena en voz baja

Sakamoto se paro y la miro como ella hubiera dicho algo realmente raro.

\- Tu eres realmente adorable - dijo el chico sonrojado - No es justo jugar con mis sentimientos de tal manera -

Esta vez le toco a Mutsu sorprenderse.

\- ¿Cuando jugué yo con tus sentimientos? - pregunto Mutsu confundida e intentando ignorar que el chico la llamara adorable

\- Ahora mismo y cada vez que dices cosas por el estilo, cada vez que dices algo así me hace creer tener una oportunidad - confeso Sakamoto

\- ¿Una oportunidad de que? - pregunto nuevamente la chica sin comprender a lo que el chico se refería

\- De que algún día tu llegues a sentir por mi lo que yo siento por ti - revelo el moreno

Mutsu trago saliva, su mente parecía escuchar lo que quería y su corazón parecía entender lo que no debía, era imposible que el sintiera algo por ella pero aun así se veía obligada a preguntar.

\- ¿Y... que es lo que sientes por mi? - pregunto ella nerviosa

\- ¿Enserio necesitas preguntarlo? ¿Que no te lo demuestro todos los días? - dijo el chico acercándose a Mutsu y quedando a apenas centímetros de ella

\- ¿Demostrarme el que? ¿Como eres capaz de emborracharte en un bar hasta el punto que no eres capaz de llegar al barco sin ayuda? ¿O como echas encima de todo aquello que lleve falda sin dudarlo siquiera? - pregunto ella enfadada

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? - pregunto el moreno dolido - ¿Que me da igual quien sea? ¿Acaso crees que si me diera igual mientras fuera una mujer no te hubiera acosado antes? Si no lo hice fue porque tenia miedo de darte asco así que en su lugar prefería ir a emborracharme para olvidar mis penas pero nunca hice nada mas que eso además de que lo único bueno que tiene estar borracho es poder abrazarme a ti como siempre deseo y echarle las culpas al alcohol -

\- ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto Mutsu sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- Desde que te conocí, eres la única chica que no teme en decirme lo que piensa ni aun sabiendo sobre el poder que mi familia tiene, eres la única que a pesar de mis defectos sigue a mi lado y la única que logro robar mi corazón - confeso Sakamoto

Mutsu se quedo sin palabras ¿Cuando se había vuelto el chico un tonto romántico? ¿Y porque su presencia la ponía tan nerviosa en ese momento? Era el mismo Sakamoto de siempre pero aun así parecía diferente, parecía mas maduro y estaba tan serio como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida y eso solo le demostraba que no era ninguna broma aunque el nunca bromearia con algo así.

\- ¿Puedo tomar tu silencio como algo bueno? Puesto que me esta poniendo realmente nervioso, no es nada fácil intentar parecer genial - dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente con una mano

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Sakamoto que ella tan bien conocia y que tanto amaba así que decidió no hacerlo esperar mas y acorto la distancia mientras se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba apasionadamente demostrándole lo que sentía. Cuando se separaron Sakamoto miro a la chica nervioso.

\- ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad? - pregunto el chico temeroso

\- ¿Prefieres que te golpee para demostrártelo? - ofreció la chica

\- No te lo tomes a mal pero prefiero esta forma para que me lo demuestres - dijo el moreno volviendo a besar a Mutsu

Y de esa manera ambos descubrieron que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y Sakamoto encontró una nueva forma de lograr abrazar a Mutsu sin tener que emborracharse.

 **FIN**

Y eso fue todo ^^ espero que os haya gustado así que si queréis dejarme un review haciéndomelo saber yo estaré encantada :)


End file.
